


Нет избавления в жизни вечной

by t_alba



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen, Poetry, verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba





	1. Белый дракон

Верность закону есть верность трону  
словом, делом, мечом.  
Тот, кто родился белым драконом  
верностью обречён.

Западный ветер - солён и горек -  
губит вишнёвый цвет.  
Всё есть в раю, только нет простора  
моря, и смерти нет.

Тень на весны бесконечный праздник  
в звоне заздравных чаш  
бросит немым предчувствием казни  
траурно-белый плащ.

Рокоту волн отзовётся стоном   
древний, как небо, рок -   
тот, кто родился белым драконом,  
в вечности одинок.

Воле покорны грозы и воды,  
но - правда жжёт глаза -  
тем, кто ушёл по пути к свободе,  
не приказать "Назад!"

Право на выбор - только насмешка  
перед лицом судьбы,  
и, офицеров сменив на пешки,  
не избежать борьбы.

Душу вверяя кармы закону,  
делая шаг вперёд,  
тот, кто родился белым драконом,  
белым   
драконом   
умрёт.


	2. Нет избавления в жизни вечной

Нет избавления в жизни вечной,  
всё обратится в прах.  
Вишен цветенье не бесконечно -  
даже на Небесах.

Вёсен беспечных хмельную нежность,  
лунную тишь ночей  
взрежут железа кандальный скрежет  
и перезвон мечей.

Если прогнили основы трона,  
царствовать будет страх.  
Верность, стоящая вне закона, -  
пламя свечи впотьмах.

Чёрное не измараешь кровью,  
белым обманешь смерть -  
тем, кто смеялся в ответ злословью,  
большего не успеть.

Тем, кто ушёл по пути к свободе,  
солнце слепит глаза.  
Меч обнажён и курок на взводе -  
не повернуть назад.

Не изменить законы природы,  
не провести судьбу -  
в срок переменится время года,  
к богу или к рабу.

Наземь - последнюю сигарету,  
в небо - последний взгляд.  
После весны наступает лето,  
жаркое, словно ад.


End file.
